The following description relates to electronic procurement systems.
Companies may employ certain individuals to purchase products and/or services for the company. These professional purchasers may need to identify a pool of potential business partners to supply a product or service and then select from that pool.
Professional purchasers may utilize electronic procurement systems to facilitate purchasing business processes. These systems may enable the company to reduce costs associated with purchasing by increasing supply chain visibility and automating business processes. Electronic procurement systems may also help the purchasers, and the company, build collaborative relationships with suppliers.